The Coffee's
by sweetangel251
Summary: **~~**Chapter 6 is up!**~~** This is an L/L and R/D. I'm pretty much finished with it. The rating's high to be on the safe side.
1. The Coffee's

This is my first fic of any kind being posted online. I want feedback, but please don't be toooooo harsh. lol I LOVE Luke and Lorelai together, and I'm really more of a Rory and Dean fan than a Trory fan, but I could go either way for this fic. Oh, I don't own any of these characters.though I'd like to own some of them.but that's not the point, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 1- The Coffee's  
  
Lorelai and Rory Gilmore walked into "Luke's," the diner that they spent so much of their time in. They were talking non-stop, in one of their sarcastic and highly humorous conversations that the whole town knew so well.  
  
"No, see, I think they should have an awards ceremony for the people who make coffee!" Lorelai said with enthusiasm as her and her daughter sat down.  
  
"Ooooo! Yeah, they could call it like The Coffee's, instead of the Emmy's or Grammy's," Rory joined her mother's pointlessness.  
  
"Oh, that would so work!" Lorelai smiled and thought for a minute, then frowned, "Oh, but what would the categories be?"  
  
Rory thought and then said, "How about like best coffee.and um.hottest coffee."  
  
Lorelai interrupted Rory and whined out like a three year old, "Luuuuke! I want coooooooofeeeeee!" She made an attempt to look helpless and put on a pleading face, and the younger Gilmore joined in.  
  
Luke looked at the sight of the both of them and had great difficulty in hiding his laughter. He grabbed the coffee pot and two cups and went over to his best customers. "This stuff is going to kill you," he warned.  
  
"Ah, yes, but we will die very happy people because we will have been blessed to have drank your coffee," Lorelai was quick to respond to her friend. Luke let out a grunt in response.  
  
"Oh! Luke could win the 'best grunting when serving customers' award in the Coffee's!" Rory proclaimed, excited.  
  
A male voice came from behind Rory, "You think? Cuz he could easily win 'grouchiest owner of a small town diner.'" Rory spun around and came face to face with Dean.  
  
She beamed and gave him a small kiss and said cheerfully. "Morning!"  
  
"Just be careful, loverboy. Luke still doesn't like you very much." Lorelai warned as Dean sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Good morning, Lorelai," Dean said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is it with people rolling their eyes at me? It's not like I'm crazy!" Lorelai tried to defend herself. Luke was coming over with refills for their coffee and he smirked at that comment. "What? You think that's funny! See if I ever give you business again!" He laughed at this comment also.  
  
"Lorelai, you would never be able to live without this coffee and you know it." Luke said as Rory held up her cup. "But I don't understand why you let her drink this crap!" (Her, meaning Rory)  
  
Lorelai had another quick reply ready, "Because she is practically my human clone and it would be unfair to deprive her of the substance that both our bodies need to function."  
  
"That, and have you ever seen what these two get like after not having coffee for more than 6 hours? It's honestly frightening," Dean added and shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
"Sadly enough, they're both right." Rory smiled and shrugged as Luke grunted and started to pour the coffee.  
  
Just then, Luke heard the door open. He looked up and poured the coffee all over the floor because no one other than Rachel walked into the diner. She was back, for the second time, and Luke was again speechless.  
  
**~~**  
  
Should I continue? I already have part of the next chapter written, but let me know. Feedback is VERY WELCOME! haha Bye! 


	2. Rachel's Request

Hey everyone, I'm back. Alright, I was honestly SO incredibly thrilled by the feedback I received for this fic, because, like I said, it's my first one, and I can't even begin to tell you how awesome it feel to be at least a little bit appreciated. SO, anyways, I know that my chapters are short, but I have difficulty writing them longer than this because I like to write each chapter in one sitting and I don't have much time at all. Moving on, I'm not quite sure yet as to who I want Rory to be paired with (or have her single) keep letting me know in your feedback and I'll eventually make the decision.  
  
I don't think that this chapter is very good, but that's because I'm sick and on lots of medicine so I'm not quite thinking straight. I promise, promise, promise, that the next chapter will be better, so if you're reading this, please don't stop just because this chapter is awful! haha Ok, I think that's all. Oh, the disclaimer! I almost forgot! Well, I don't own any of these characters (I wish I did, but I don't), I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them unharmed and undamaged (hopefully.lol).  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 2- Rachel's Request  
  
The silence in the diner was deafening. It was definitely a good thing that the Gilmores and Dean were Luke's only customers at the time being, because otherwise the situation would have been worse.  
  
Finally Lorelai spoke, trying desperately to break the ice, "So, Rachel, long time no see, huh?" She did a fake laugh and everyone else stared at her and she got uncomfortable and said, "Alright, well, I have to go to the inn. Lots of work to do!" She said uncharacteristically enthusiastic about her job. She cast a meaningful look at Rory and Dean.  
  
Rory said, "Yeah, well I'm off to the hell that is Chilton!"  
  
Dean was desperate, "Let me walk you out, Rory."  
  
And so they all left. Luke stood there for a few seconds not talking, but then started wiping down counters to keep preoccupied. He finally said, "So, how have you been, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel just stared at him. "You still didn't tell that woman how much you love her, did you?"  
  
Luke refused to meet her accusing stare and just grunted. Rachel took this as a sign that he hadn't and said, "I don't believe you! I left so that you could be with her because I know that you love her more than anything, and you don't even tell her?! What is wrong with you, Luke?"  
  
"You just don't understand! She considers me to be her friend, she will never see me in the way I wish she would; no matter how much I love her. How would you know anyway? You haven't been around for a while now. I don't even know why you're back." He paused, "Why are you back, Rachel?"  
  
"I'm only staying over tonight. I leave on the 5:00 train tomorrow morning," Rachel was almost hurt by how much he loved Lorelai, she wanted him to love her, but she saw it just wasn't that way; at least not anymore.  
  
"Oh," Luke paused yet again, "Well, if you need a place to stay I would recommend the inn. I mean, I'd offer that you could stay with me, but I think that may be a little awkward...and.you know.yeah.and."  
  
Luke was rambling on and she cut him off, "It's alright, I know and I agree. Besides, I already have reservations at the inn. I'm actually surprised that Lorelai didn't know I was coming since she works there and all."  
  
"Yeah, well Lorelai's head is up in the sky a lot of the times. She just must not have realized," Luke replied, getting the look he got in his eyes every time he talked about Lorelai.  
  
"Luke, you have to tell her. Please. For me. I want to see you happy. I love you Luke, I really do, but we could never be truly happy and I think you know that. You love Lorelai more than you ever will love me. So, as my last request before I leave, because I probably won't see you for a long time, please, please, tell Lorelai how you really feel. Have the courage to face your fear of rejection, even though I don't think you will need it, to tell you the truth," Rachel smiled, tears forming in her eyes and Luke just stared at her. He tried to speak, but she only put a finger to his lips, kissed him good-bye on the cheek, and left.  
  
**~~**  
  
See, I told you it was bad! But if you got this far, thanks for reading it! And like I said, the next chapter is already MUCH better, I absolutely promise! haha 


	3. Loving Lorelai

Alright, I'm back again! First of all, I wanna say thank you SO much to those of you who have left reviews, if it weren't for those good reviews, I don't think I'd want to continue this. Also, I wanna say that I've decided what to do with Rory, but I'm warning you right now that it won't come into play until later on. The chapters will most likely start to get longer because I have more time and more to write about now.  
  
Oh, once again I apologize for the really bad last chapter, but I was incredibly sick and on lots of meds, so I wasn't quite right in the head. I hope you all like this one better. I personally do.  
  
As for the disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters, cuz if I did do you really think I'd be spending my time on this?! lol  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 3- Loving Lorelai  
  
It was later that same day, the day that Rachel came and left yet again. Luke was just sitting at the counter, in deep thought. There was a "closed" sign on the door. He just wasn't in the mood to serve any of the nosy people of Stars Hollow. By now, they all probably knew about Rachel visiting, so of course they'd want to know what had happened between the two of them, and, to be quite honest, he didn't want to tell them.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have been so affected by what happened that morning, but he was. It was the first time he had every admitted out loud that he loved Lorelai Gilmore. He thought about that for a minute. Did he really love her? Or maybe his fixation on her was just because he had no one better to care about. No, he loved her. He loved her a lot.  
  
Luke was so deep in thought that he didn't see Lorelai come in through the door. For once in her life she was quiet. He didn't turn around and she just waited.  
  
Then Luke said it to himself, fully admitting his feelings. "I love Lorelai."  
  
Those three simple words slammed into Lorelai like a truck slamming into a brick wall. Without even thinking Lorelai screamed out, "WHAT?!"  
  
Luke whirled around and found he was looking straight into the eyes of the love of his life. He had trouble finding words, but said, "Lorelai! I didn't know you were there!"  
  
Lorelai was even more speechless. "I.uh.well,.um.uh.woah!" Was all she could say.  
  
They just stood there in uncomfortable silence until they spoke at the same time, Luke saying, "Well, you should probably go," and Lorelai saying, "Did you mean it?"  
  
They laughed it off and, since they didn't understand each other the first time, Luke said, "You first."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Luke wasn't sure how to answer and just remained silent.  
  
Lorelai was frustrated by his not answering and didn't mind showing it, "Luke not answering my question is almost the same as lying to me and do you realize that my feelings are hurt that you feel you can't tell me the truth? You're one of my best friends, you can tell me anything." For once she was serious. This wasn't a joking matter and they both knew it.  
  
Luke didn't know what to do, so he did what he had been doing about his feelings about this woman all along. He denied it. "Look, I think that you got the wrong impression. I don't love you in the way you think I do. I love you as a friend. I could never love you in that other way, I mean you're Lorelai, the coffee addict, and I'm Luke, the guy who supplies the coffee. We may be good friends, but we would never be together. I mean, can you imagine how stupid it would be for me to love you like that?" He pretended to laugh. He didn't notice the tears in her eyes or the heartbroken look on her face.  
  
She looked down and managed to hide everything that she was really feeling. It was a talent she had mastered long ago. Now when she looked up she had on a smile and said, "Right. Well, I was just coming to check up on you. I ran into Rachel and she explained that she was only here for a quick visit. I wanted to make sure that you were ok cuz I noticed the closed sign and all."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, I had to close the store cuz I'm waiting for a new shipment of stuff and it's running late," Luke made up an excuse.  
  
"Ok. Well, I better get going. Rory will be home from school soon," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Bye Lorelai," Luke said.  
  
**~~**  
  
For those Lorelai and Luke fans out there (by the way, you all rock! haha), please don't freak out because of this chapter. They will definitely be together eventually. Just give it time! As for the Trory fans out there (I know that there's a whole bunch of you), I'm pretty sure that you'll like where I'm gonna go w/ that. BUT for all Rory and Dean or Rory and Jess fans, don't you freak either! I'm trying to make this story so that it appeals to a whole bunch of people. ( 


	4. Rory's Request

Ok, well, here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it, personally, it's my favorite yet. Like I said before, I know my chapters are short and I apologize for that, I just happen to write better this way, trust me on that one. lol Also, I want to thank SonnyAngel in particular for their great reviews, because they really help me to keep going. Well, I think that this is going to be the last update for the weekend, because I'm going away. I may be able to get Chapter 5 in before tomorrow, but we'll see. I still have a lot of other stuff to do. BUT for anyone who's still reading this fic, don't worry, I won't just abandon this and you! I just may not update until after Christmas, but that's only like 4 days away, so that's not too bad.  
  
Also, I don't remember if I mentioned it before, but this fic is taking place like a week before Christmas, so it's almost winter. And the time of year is going to be semi-important to the story.  
  
As for a disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters, but the actual writing is all mine (that's why it's not very good.lol).  
  
So, on with the next chapter! haha  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 4- Rory's Request  
  
Lorelai walked out of the diner and the cold December air hit her with a blast of wind. She didn't know how much longer she could hold back her tears, so she began to walk home at a very fast pace. She needed to see Rory. Her daughter would know what to do.  
  
As Lorelai thought, she realized she had no reason to be upset. It's not like she loved Luke. No, no, there was no way she could love him. He was completely right: she was the coffee addict and he was the coffee provider. That was all.  
  
She kept thinking these types of thoughts over and over in her mind until she reached her house.  
  
Lorelai ran inside and not being able to hold it back any longer, she leaned against the door and started crying.  
  
Rory heard her mother enter and went to greet her, only to find her mother crying hysterically and not able to speak. Rory walked over to her and said, "Mom! Mom! What happened? What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" She wasn't getting an answer from her sobbing mother. "Mom! You have to tell me what's going on! You're freaking me out!" Rory helped her mother over to the couch, had her lie down, and took off her shoes for her. Sobs racked through the elder Gilmore's body. Rory just sat on the couch and got her mother's head in her lap and stroked her hair until Lorelai calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"Alright, now that you're calmer, explain what the hell is going on. Because I'm really scared right now!" Rory instructed, her heart beating fast as she worried.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and began. "I don't know! I don't even know why I'm crying right now! It's so stupid. I mean, what he said shouldn't have affected me like that. I don't know when or why I got so upset! I just."  
  
Rory interrupted her at that point, "Woah! Slow down, Mom! I have no clue what you're talking about right now. Start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened." Lorelai sat up and looked at Rory with sad eyes.  
  
"Well, I was heading home from work and I ran into Rachel," Rory's eyes widened, and Lorelai continued, "She explained that she was only in town for a quick visit. I was thinking that Luke might be upset because she wasn't staying. So I went to the diner and it was closed!" A look of horror crossed Rory's face, "I know! Exactly my reaction! So I walked in and he was just sitting there, with his back facing me and his head in his hands. I didn't want to say anything," Rory looked as if she was going to say something, but Lorelai cut her off, "No comments from the peanut gallery! Anyways, I didn't want to disturb him so I just stood there. Then I heard him say, and this is a direct quote, 'I love Lorelai.' Now, I only know of two Lorelai's, me and you. And I seriously doubt that he was talking about my 16-year-old daughter," She stopped and thought for a minute, "Although, if he was, we really need to find a new coffee supplier, cuz that's just not good! I mean."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got a little off track. Anyways, I screamed out, I think I said something like 'what," he turned around and eventually he told me that he didn't mean it like that, he meant that he loved me as a friend. So then I made up some excuse that I had to get home and left and managed to not cry until I got here. But I don't even know why I'm so upset right now!" Lorelai finished, took a deep breath, and looked at her daughter, trying to see her reaction.  
  
Rory was trying to seep up the whole story. It was a little confusing, but then again, she just listened to her mother explain the whole thing, so that was to be expected. Then she spoke, "Well, would you like to know: a) why you got so upset, b) why Luke said he loved you in the first place, or c) all of the above?"  
  
"Hmm.well I'd have to go with c), Ms. Gilmore!" Lorelai answered, trying to sound like a teenage student.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, but then turned serious, "Mom, you got upset because you're in love with Luke and you didn't want him to tell you that you'd only ever be friends. Which, by the way, what he said wasn't true in the first place, because everyone knows he has had a thing for you, since like, well forever!" Lorelai looked like she was going to say something, but Rory wouldn't let her. "No. Mom! You need to stop denying what you're feeling. You go in and you flirt with the man every single day. You can't expect me to believe that you're not completely head over heels in love with the man. I'm sick of watching you two flirt, and nothing ever happen. You're both afraid to get involved in a relationship with each other, cuz you think that you would ruin your friendship. But if you never take the chance, then you'll only be able to say 'what if.' And I don't know about you, but I have 'what if's.' I think they're yucky." She pauses, realizing that was besides the point, "Look, all I'm saying, is that I want you to be happy. And I really think you and Luke can be so happy together if you both swallow your pride and take a risk. If you won't tell do it to make yourself happy, then do it for me, cuz then I'll be happy, cuz I'll know that you are happy. If that makes any sense!" They lightly laugh, but remain pretty serious.  
  
"But what do I do?" Lorelai asked timidly, which was unlike her.  
  
"Oh for God's sake Mom! Just go there and tell him you love him!"  
  
"Really?" Lorelai let herself smile a little.  
  
"Mom, the man's obsessed with you, I can guarantee that." Rory gave her mother and best friend an encouraging smile.  
  
"Rory, I'm still scared." Lorelai really did look scared, too.  
  
"Of course you are. But I promise it will be worth it in the end. And no matter what happens, I love you, alright?"  
  
Rory hugged her mom and the elder Lorelai smiled, nodded, then said jokingly, "Thank you Mommy."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said in a motherly tone, "You never stop do you?" They laughed, hugged again, and Rory said, "Now would you please go and find the man! Cuz I'm sure he's miserable right now too, and he doesn't have someone as good as me to help him out!"  
  
Lorelai jumped up, all smiles, grabbed her coat and went to the door, "I'll be home soon kiddo."  
  
Rory shook her head and said, "Uh.no, you won't be. You'll be plenty busy after Luke hears what you have to say."  
  
"Hey! That's not true!" Rory just looks at her and Lorelai says guiltily, "Ok, so maybe it is.but you can have Dean over!"  
  
"You just feel guilty about leaving me alone all night," Rory accused.  
  
"Yup!" Lorelai smiled and started out the door.  
  
"Be careful later, Mom. It's supposed to snow tonight." They shared a special smile, they both knew about the magic of the snow.  
  
**~~**  
  
I'm on a roll! I don't wanna stop, but I have to! haha Please keep the reviews coming in! 


	5. The Confrontation

Hey! Well, I just want to tell you that I know this is completely out of character, and it's driving me crazy! Trust me! I almost don't want to finish it because it's turning out so bad! But see, then I thought about it and I decided to keep it up. I promise that my next story will be better, because I'm gaining experience, so bear with me here! Oh, and this chapter isn't the end of the story, either, just so you know. I'll write more, I promise!  
  
Sorry this is so short, but I just got home from Virginia and I live in Connecticut~ so it's like a 7 hour drive and my little brother was driving me crazy, so you get the picture. lol  
  
As for the disclaimer, I don't own the characters, only my writing. Don't bother to sue~ I'm 13 years old, I don't have that kind of money. lol  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 5- The Confrontation  
  
Lorelai was just about to walk out the door and energy and excitement were flowing through her body. "I'll call you later if I'm not coming home, Rory."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, I already told you that there is no way you're going to be coming home, now go!" Her mother smiled and left.  
  
Rory decided to call Dean and have him come over. She didn't want to be alone when the first snowflakes fell.  
  
Back at the diner, Luke was just heading upstairs to go to bed, even though it was early still, when the door to the diner flew open and a gust of cold air hit him. He turned around and saw Lorelai walk through the door. "Lorelai!" He said in surprise.  
  
"Hey," Lorelai smiled nervously and almost shyly. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Luke couldn't help staring at her. She was beautiful. She looked like someone out of a dream. He broke his stare when he thought of something and asked in deep concern, "Where's Rory? Is she alright? Wait, are you alright?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at his concern. He loved Rory almost as if she was his own daughter. He was so sweet and she loved him so much.  
  
Luke felt better seeing that smile from her. That smile was enough to get him to do pretty much anything. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Yeah, Rory's fine, and I'm fine. At least I think I am or I will be. I'm not sure yet though." Her voice broke into his thoughts and her words confused him.  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on? Why are you here?" He really was concerned about her; that much was obvious.  
  
"I came.I came here because." Lorelai's voice was shaky and tears were coming down her face. Luke didn't know what to do. He just stood there and listened, while she finished, "I came here because I had to tell you that I love you." By the time she got to the last three words, her voice had dropped to a whisper and Luke couldn't here her.  
  
"What? What the hell is going on Lorelai? This isn't funny!" Luke was getting upset, seeing that she was upset.  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to do, she was standing there, in the middle of the diner, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't think she could speak what she had to say, so she had to show it. She walked over to Luke slowly, never losing eye contact. The look in his eyes was pure bewilderment. Actually, his eyes almost popped out of his head when Lorelai forcefully grabbed his head and pulled it to her own, forcefully kissing him.  
  
At first, Luke tried to resist, but he couldn't help himself and let his emotions take control, for once.  
  
Lorelai felt her knees go weak as she realized that Luke was kissing back. Relief washed over her.  
  
After a long and passionate kiss, they broke, both of them gasping for air.  
  
"Luke, I love you. That's what I came here to tell you. I love you." As Lorelai said this, tears were rolling down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy, she knew he loved her now.  
  
Luke pulled her to him and gently brushed away her tears. "Don't cry Lorelai, please don't cry. I love you. I love you more than anything and I can't stand watching you cry."  
  
Lorelai smiled, wider than ever before and said, "These are happy tears. And that proves that you really are just a big softy." Luke actually smiled and then kissed her. As they broke, they clung to each other, in a hug, not wanting to let go.  
  
**~~** 


	6. Stars and Snow

I'm back! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas or a happy Chanukah (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I'm not meaning to insult, I'm just not very smart.lol) or whatever else they celebrated.  
  
Thank you SOOO much all of you who have been reviewing~ it made writing this story so much more fun.  
  
So, here it is, Chapter 6. I know it has a lot of corny-ness and fluff, but that's the kind of writer I am.  
  
Oh, by now, some of you may have realized that this is a Rory/Dean fic. And it is. And it will probably continue to be. But for all of those Trory fans out there, if you're reading this, don't give up on me yet~ I promise that my next fic will be a Trory and a Luke/Lorelai!  
  
As for a disclaimer, by now you probably know from my writing, that I'm not the genius who created this fantastic show and that I have nothing to do with it's production.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 6- Stars and Snow  
  
Rory sat and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. Dean had promised to come over as soon as he could get out of work, so he'd probably show up around 7:45. She sighed and smiled at the thought of him. He was so sweet, he really knew her well. He spent a lot of time with her and her mom and didn't complain about being around an adult all the time. She loved that he loved and respected her just the way she was.  
  
Then she thought about her mom and wondered what was happening. She smiled again. She knew that her mom had probably babbled and then couldn't even tell Luke how she felt. But, then again, knowing her mother, she probably would have used something other than words if she had to.  
  
Back at the diner, Luke and Lorelai were making out (just innocent kissing, don't get any sick ideas.lol). Lorelai broke the kiss gently, backed away a little, and said with actual astonishment, "Wow."  
  
Luke just grunted, but it was definitely a happy grunt.  
  
"Alright, we just have like one of the best kisses I've ever had and I only get a grunt out of you!" Lorelai joked.  
  
"Hah! You just said that was your best kiss!" Luke smirked triumphantly.  
  
Lorelai was almost beat, but not quite, "Yeah, but I can take it back!"  
  
Luke kept smirking, "Uh.no! You can't!"  
  
"Fine, maybe I can't, but who says we'll ever kiss again? Cuz technically."  
  
He cut her off before she could go on anymore, "Lorelai, shut up." Before she could comment, he kissed her.  
  
After a little bit, they broke and she said, "That's not gonna work every time, you know that, right?" Luke just smirked and grunted, so Lorelai made a face. She looked out the window and squealed with delight. It was beginning to snow. She ran from her seat out door, and began to spin around in the snow with her eyes closed.  
  
Luke went to the door and just watched her, smiling. She looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to her, pulled her close to him, and kissed her lightly.  
  
They stood there together with snow falling around them, underneath the beautiful shining of the Christmas light. They didn't care that other people were watching, it was their perfect moment.  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, the doorbell rung and Rory opened the door to see her boyfriend standing there in the snow. She too squealed in delight at the snow that she hadn't known was falling.  
  
"Hey!" Dean said.  
  
"It's snowing!" Rory was thrilled at the white fluff falling from the sky. She gave Dean a hug and a kiss, but they broke as the phone rang and Rory went to answer it. She had to search for the ringing appliance but eventually found it and held it above her head in victory. Dean had to point to the phone so that she would remember to answer it. She smiled and mouthed "thanks" as she answered the phone. (we can hear her end of the end of the convo) "Hello.MOM! How'd it go?." Then she shrieked in excitement and Dean covered his ears, "Oh my God! I'm so happy!.Ok.Yeah, he's here.Alright.See ya in 5.Bye!" She hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on? You sounded just a little excited there," Dean said with a tiny bit of playful sarcasm.  
  
Rory went over and kissed Dean. He smiled, "What was that for?"  
  
"I didn't get to finish before," she said as if it was obvious. "Oh, Mom's coming home. She went to tell Luke that she loves him, so now they're a couple, but they're both coming here cuz Mom and I have to be together for the first snowfall," she explained and she was almost out of breath by the end.  
  
"Woah. That's pretty sudden!" Dean was surprised.  
  
"Mmm.I know. But I'm used to stuff like this going on and I just want my mom to be happy." Rory really meant what she said. She paused and said, "But c'mon! We have to go wait outside!" She grabbed his arm and her coat and dragged both out the door, just as Luke and Lorelai were coming up the driveway.  
  
Lorelai and Rory ran to each other, jumping up and down, and giddy with excitement.  
  
"It's snowing!" Lorelai exclaimed the obvious.  
  
"I know! And you're with Luke!" Rory exclaimed more of the obvious.  
  
"I know!" They both laughed and ran to sit on the porch steps, completely forgetting about their boyfriends and wrapped up in their own little world. They were very involved in a new pointless conversation.  
  
Luke and Dean stood uncomfortably on the lawn until Luke asked, "Do they do this kinda thing often?"  
  
"Oh, all the time. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into here." Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
Luke was going to answer, but Lorelai called over to them, "Hey loverboys! Get your asses over here! We don't bite!"  
  
"At least not most of the time!" Rory added.  
  
"Apparently we're wanted," Luke said and Dean nodded as they walked to their respective girlfriends.  
  
Luke sat down next to Lorelai on the top step and put his arm around her, while Dean did the same with Rory on the step below that.  
  
They all stared up at the sky. The snow was creating a soft blanket of fluff and the stars reflected off of it like ice crystals. It was the perfect moment.  
  
"Mom, look. It's a shooting star!" Rory pointed.  
  
"Oooo! Everyone make a wish!" Lorelai closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"What'd you wish for?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"Nope, can't tell wishes, they won't come true if you do." Luke replied and smirked, knowing that she wouldn't like his answer.  
  
"You're mean!" Lorelai accused.  
  
"And you're immature!"  
  
All through this, Dean and Rory are just watching. Rory said, "Oh, tell us something we don't know!"  
  
Lorelai made a face at her and said to Luke, "Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tell me!!!!"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Fine, you have officially dropped down to only winning the award for "best coffee" in our award ceremony." Lorelai wouldn't give up.  
  
"I thought that was all I was getting in the first place." Luke countered.  
  
"Oh, it was, but cuz of recent events I thought you deserved "best kiss from the owner of a diner," but you were just downgraded," She informed him in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Alright, that's enough from both of you. I really don't wanna hear anymore." Rory said.  
  
"But." Lorelai whined.  
  
Dean interrupted her and said jokingly, "But nothing! Don't make us separate you two!"  
  
Lorelai and Luke both glared at him, he whimpered and hid behind Rory, who said after a few seconds in which Luke and Lorelai started kissing, "It's ok, Dean, they're a little pre-occupied at the moment."  
  
He slowly lifted his head, they laughed softly and kissed.  
  
Eventually, both couples broke and just sat, staring up at the sky in peaceful silence.  
  
Later that night, after Dean and Luke had left, Lorelai and Rory sat on the porch swing, with blankets surrounding them, just talking and enjoying the snow.  
  
**~~**  
  
Alright, I think that was probably the end of this story. I have more that I could write, but I don't think any of you want to hear it (lol). If you really want me to continue, let me know in the reviews, also, if you do want me to continue, give me ideas! The more reviews, the better. 


End file.
